


Accidentally on Purpose

by Unique_wrenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor panic attack, lil angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: When Dean Winchester tells you he loves you, did he really mean it or was it just a slip of the tongue.
Relationships: Dean Winchester / Reader
Kudos: 44





	Accidentally on Purpose

Its not like you didn’t mind the sex, in fact you preferred him over any one else. But catching feelings was never a part of the deal, and Dean Winchester didn’t do feelings. He only did them when he was dying, or someone in the family was dying. And you certainly weren’t dying, although sex with dean had you shouting to God multiple times before.  
No, somehow even though you would deny it, you fell for Dean hard. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or when he laughed so hard he had to clutch his belly for support. You don’t know how it happened, but dammit it had and you hated it. 

They had been on a hunt, you stayed back at the bunker to run research for the boys. Dean or Sam would check in with you every couple days, but this hunt was proving to be more difficult than any one of you had anticipated. You were on edge because Sam had told you that Dean was being his normal reckless self, and that made your anxiety sky rocket. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Sam, it was just you knew Dean. You knew that he didn’t care if he died, in fact he welcomed it. 

Ever since he lost Michael from his mind, from his vessel, Dean had been a disaster. Whenever he was in the bunker you made sure that his mind stayed busy, whether that was with hunts, or just with you. You did not care to be used, he needed it right now. But you could tell even with the sex, Dean was tired. He was tired of fighting the good fight, the bad guys always winning one way or another.  
So whatever he asked of you, you complied. If he just wanted to lay in his bed or yours and cuddle, you would do that. And somehow along the way, you fell deeper in love with him. You felt helpless when he was around, like you could drown in those jade green eyes. 

So when he called tonight it was no different than the past month when he called.   
“Hows the hunt going?” You asked, trying to keep things light. You heard him sigh, and grumble under his breath something unintelligible.   
“Oh it’s just fucking great Y/N. We are still here in podunk capital, but this monster seems to be smarter than us.” He huffed. You could tell that he was frustrated which made teasing him that much easier.   
“Dean, monsters have to be smarter. Especially around dumb hunters…” your voice was jovial. Dean scoffed, and you could practically see him shaking his head in disgust. But you knew he smiled, which is why you said it.   
“Is that so sweetheart? I’ve never heard you complain about this dumb hunter..” He paused, you could tell that he wanted to say more. What the hell, might as well poke the bear.   
“That’s because of those lips pretty boy.” You teased. You bit back the smile that started to form, you heard him let out a genuine chuckle.   
“Pretty boy huh? Since when is that a thing?” He asked, his tone a little lighter now.   
“Since I saw that pretty face. C’mon Dean, don’t be coy. You know you’re pretty, or would you rather hear that you are drop dead sexy?” You inquired. You heard another chuckle through the phones receiver, which made your heart clench. God what wouldn’t you do for this man, you loved him so fiercely.   
“I will accept whatever you want to call me sweetheart.” He replied softly. You smiled so widely, it felt like your cheeks were going to crack. “Hey I gotta go, Sam’s back. Love you.” his soft voice rushed, then the line went dead. Before you could even process what the hell just happened, the words crashed over you like a fucking wave. What the hell did he just say? Was he joking around with you, did he really know how you felt? Had you let it slip one night, you began to pace the room, trying to think back on everything over the past month that might have given away your feelings for the elder Winchester. Beside the sex, it didn’t seem like you had anything to give away. Which only made the matter worse, maybe he never meant to say it in the first place. It felt like you couldn’t breathe, so you decided to drink. A lot.   
When you woke up the next day it felt like you had cotton in your mouth, and your throat was on fire. Before you could even begin to process things, your phone started to ring.   
“Hello?” Your voice scratched out. You heard a chuckle from the other side, and suddenly your brain was on high alert. You cleared your throat and waited for him to speak.   
“We will be home in a couple hours. Sam finally got a location on the son of the bitch last night. So we will see you soon.” His voice crystal clear and before you could even say anything, AGAIN, the line went dead. God you wanted to punch a Winchester, so friggin bad. You pushed yourself up to go shower and feel more like a human being.   
You heard the bunker door open, then slam closed. You stayed on the couch, your show playing quietly on the television. But you had lost interest, you heard the heavy footfalls of the Winchester’s. Then Deans voice called out to you.  
“Y/N? You home?” His gruff voice bouncing off the walls. You remained quiet, but it was Sam that found you first. He nudged your foot with his hand, you picked your legs up and he flopped down beside you. You placed your legs in his lap, and just watched him.   
“How’d it go?” You asked.  
“Not bad. Dean ended up killing it, and basically hightailed it out of there...” he paused, looking over your face. His eyes were searching your face, which made you a little nervous.   
“What is it Sam?” You fidgeted. But before he could say anything more the elder Winchester came around the corner.   
“Hey.” His words cutting through the silence. You looked up at him, it had been a long month. He was still fuckin gorgeous, your traitorous heart beating frantically. Sam pushed your legs away, and stood up.   
“I’m gonna go shower and go lay down in my own bed for awhile.” His words falling on deaf ears. But you saw him smirk as he left the room, little bastard. Dean flopped down on the couch, pulling your legs onto his lap. He began to rub them softly, which made you melt. God the things that man could do with his hands, he could make you putty with a few simple touches.   
“Sooo... how was the drive?” You asked awkwardly. He smirked but nodded at you.   
“Good. It didn’t take as long as I thought.” He responded. You nodded your head back at him, you looked away trying to find anything else to stare at. You heard him clear his voice after a couple minutes of silence.   
“Are we gonna talk about it?” He asked quietly. Your eyes shot to his, his green eyes scorching into yours.   
“I want to, but dammit. I’m scared...” you confessed. Talking to dean had always been easy, you both always told each other the truth, that’s why the casual sex worked so well.   
“Of what sweetheart?” His tone light and open. You swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath.   
“Of the answer. Because I know my answer, and I’m so scared to screw up what we have between us because of emotions.” Your voice trembling. You had to look away, because you couldn’t bare to see the denial of affections from him. You felt the tears begin to prickle behind your eyes, you had to force those to go away. No way would you allow Dean to see you cry over stupid emotions.   
“Hey.” He called to you. But you refused to meet his gaze. “Y/N please, look at me.” He begged you. You looked up at him, his jade eyes telling you nothing. His face was neutral, which made reading him very difficult.   
“I love you. I don’t know when it happened, but I just. I’m crazy about you, you’re the finest damn hunter beside Sam. But it’s more than that, you just, you get me. You don’t try to change me, you just love me as I am. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He spoke carefully. But you could tell he meant every word, and then you couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. You flung yourself at him, and his arms circled around you tightly.   
“I love you too. So fuckin much dammit.” You cried into his chest. You felt the chuckle rumble through his chest, he placed a kiss on top of your head. You two just sat there until you were calm enough, you felt a small giggle slip through.   
“This is so fucked up. Why is it that the first time you told me it was by accident?” You reasoned. You looked up at him, meeting his gaze.   
“Oh. It wasn’t by accident sweetheart.” He replied. You raised your eyebrows at him, genuinely surprised.   
“Excuse me? You mean to tell me Dean Winchester told me his feelings first?” You teased. You felt him pinch your back, which made you laugh even harder.   
“Ha ha. Very funny. But yes. I was tired of hiding, and I do. Love you a lot.” He smiled down at you. His cheeks slightly reddened, which made him that much more attractive. You pushed yourself up to reach his lips, and he met them reverently. This kiss was slow, lazy, and the hottest thing you ever experienced. His kiss felt like the sun, so warm and full. You felt all the way into your toes, and you didn’t want it to stop. Dean didn’t pull away until he heard someone clear their throat, Sam was standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin.   
“I’m gonna order some take-out. You guys want anything?” He asked.   
“Sure, now get lost.” Dean grumbled. You smiled when you heard Sam chuckle but he left. Dean looked down at you, a smile gracing his beautiful lips.   
“Now where were we?” He replied before capturing your lips in another breath taking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If so, I have a couple more dean ones I can post, some that are more mature rated, if you catch my drift. ;)


End file.
